Allesa Potter and the Escape to Wonderland
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: 17 years after Alice was accidentally killed in a Rebel Attack at the castle, Peter had gone to the Human world for a break when He came upon a young girl one Chilly Fall night. Peter spends a week getting to know her then had to leave but promised he would Take the young girl back with him 3 weeks before her 15th B-day. FemHarryisAlice! Main Pairing:Allesa/Blood/Boris/Peter/Julius


Amalthea: Ok this is a crossover with a manga that a friend got me into! I find it confusing but also absolutely adorable at the same time! So please enjoy this idea!

KON: Amalthea does not HP, Heart no Kuni no Alice or any songs that appear in the story! All she owns is the idea, Pairing and the AU she's using in the story! So Please read and Review all her stories as well as vote in her Poll! Now without further pause…ON TO THE STORY!

Ch.1

Vivaldi watched as Peter continued to do his work with sad lonely eyes, she honestly couldn't blame him after what had happened by accident about 17 years ago in wonderland. She gave a small sigh then looked out the window as she remembered that horrible day…

_Alice couldn't help but laugh as she sipped her tea while Peter sat on her lap in his rabbit form, she then made to say something to Vivaldi and Ace when a large group of rebels suddenly appeared and attacked. Peter quickly changed back to his human form and gently pushed Alice behind him as he quickly pulled his gun out against the rebels, Vivaldi also joined the fight as she cover Peter and they told Alice to run to safety while they held off the rebels. Alice nodded then took off running towards the garden exit when a Rebel aimed at Alice suddenly, Peter quickly jumped towards the Rebel to stop him just as the rebel shot the gun while Julius, Boris, Blood, Elliot and Gowland joined the fight suddenly. A sudden cry of sharp pain rang out as Peter looked towards the sound and then paled as he left the man he had killed that had targeted Alice, everyone stopped in horror as Peter caught Alice as she tumbled towards the ground and gently sat her up in his arms enough for everyone to see a blossoming bright red spot quickly growing across her chest. Peter looked devastated as he begged Alice to hold on as he pulled her close, Alice then began to cough as blood began to leak from the corner of her mouth before reaching up to gently cup peter's face as she gave a sad smile and then said "I…I really regret not getting to know you and everybody else so much better then I first have. Thank you…for caring about me so much…Peter…."_

_Peter's eyes filled with tears as Alice's hand suddenly dropped from his cheek while she gave a rather gurgled breath seconds before her chest stopped showing the signs of breathing, Peter began to cry before sadly screaming "ALICE!"_

_Boris, Blood and Julius then quickly hurried to Peter's side in time to see Alice's body fade away, four brightly colored gems were then left on the ground in front of Peter as everyone wondered where the gems had come from. Peter gently yet sadly grabbed the Ruby that was in the shape of a normal looking rabbit while Boris took the Topaz shaped like a normal cat, Blood and Julius then grabbed the last two Gems which were a Sapphire dragon and an emerald phoenix. Suddenly everyone in the garden heard a voice they couldn't identify speak up and tell them that Alice was to be reborn in time in the human world and that the gems could only be held by the young men truly meant to be with her, the four males then caught a rather quick glance at Alice's reincarnation. They caught glimpses of her black hair, emerald eyes and oddly enough….a lightning bolt shaped scar on what appeared to be on her forehead…._

Vivaldi then gave a small smile and turned towards Peter as she called to him and said "Peter…Take the rest of week off. You've been working far too much lately and it's not healthy…"

Peter looked surprised but he nodded as he was dismissed and left the castle…

Two days later…

Peter entered the human world and rubbed the small rabbit shaped gem he had turned into a necklace as he focused on his Rabbit form, a soft glow surround him and then the light disappeared to reveal Peter looking like a normal human world rabbit. Peter then sat up on his haunches as he silently thanked whoever had left the gems that his clothes were melded with his fur at least until he goes into his regular rabbit form or his human form with the help of the gem, he carefully sniffed the air to check for danger when he heard the sounds of running and labored breathing coming towards him. He quickly jumped into a nearby Bush as a Young girl who couldn't have been any older then 2-3 years old came into the clearing before hiding in a small hollow inside a nearby tree; he heard angry shouts from an older gentleman saying that if the girl came home anytime within the next 3 days…he would kill her. Peter waited until the angry shouts faded completely then assumed his human form before approaching the hollow tree; he gently knelt and coaxed the terrified child out from the tree bit by bit as he held his hand out to her.

Peter smiled as a small pale hand came out of the hollow and gently placed itself in his larger hand; he then asked "Are you ready to come out of there?"

Peter watched as the little girl then made her way out slowly and she then looked up into his eyes, Peter's eyes went wide in shock as brilliant yet lonely emerald eyes looked up at him while a distinct scar was revealed by the wind pushing her long black bangs out to the side. Peter then felt tears come to his eyes as he whispered in shocked hope "Alice?"

Allesa Jane Potter looked at the handsome bunny eared "Teen" and tilted her head at him calling her Alice as she said "My name is Allesa…not Alice though."

Peter looked surprised and a little sad but he remembered that His beloved Alice wouldn't be able to remember her past life or…him, he then felt a tiny hand touch his cheek as the small child asked "Why are you crying, Bunny?"

Peter reached up and touched his face gently to find tears slipping down his cheeks when he then felt the little girl hug him around his neck, she then said "Please don't be sad…I don't like it that you're sad for some reason…"

Peter couldn't help it and gently pulled the child close to him as she gave a slight flinch and a startled squeak; she quickly relaxed as Peter then sat with his back against the tree while holding her in his lap. Allesa looked up at the silvery white haired boy and smiled as she said "I've never had a hug before…"

She noticed the boy looked shocked then he asked "What do you mean by that?"

She somehow knew she could trust the rabbit eared boy and she told him everything about her life at the Dursleys ever since she could remember, Peter listened in horror at what his beloved Alice was experiencing but he sensed a strong magic on her that wouldn't allow her to leave the people she lived with until she was 15 years old. He cuddled the now shivering child close to shield her from the chilly night air as he tried to find a spot for them to sleep, he then sighed as the only place that was even remotely safe to sleep was the small hollow in the tree. He made a quick decision and transformed into his anthro rabbit form as Allesa looked at him in surprise before her eyes began to shine happily, he then got her to follow him into the hollow where they curled up together to stay warm as they slept….

4 days later…

Allesa began to cry after Peter had sadly told her he had to return to his home by the next day and she begged him to take her with him, Peter looked heartbroken but he knelt in front of her and softly said "Allesa…I can't take you with me now but I'll make you a promise and I ALWAYS keep my promises. I promise I'll come back about Three weeks before you enter your 15th year of life and take you back with me to Wonderland…I'll never leave you behind or let you get hurt on purpose."

Allesa sniffled as she said in a soft, sad tone "Promise?"

"I promise, my little Alice."

And with those words and her pet name, Peter disappeared into the woods as he took one look back at the 5 year old reincarnation of his Beloved Alice standing there as she quietly sobbed…

Almost ten years later…

Allesa sighed as she walked down the hallway to the great hall to catch the train back to her prison in Surrey; she knew she just had to be patient for just a little while longer before Peter could fulfill his promise to her that he had made when she was five years old. She truly missed her first friend and only her tiny group of best friends knew she was leaving before her fifth year, she honestly couldn't wait to escape as she was tired of the backstabbing Wizarding world where she was treated like a hero/ savior then treated like she was the next coming of Voldemort because of a petty and shallow woman who would write anything to create a "Good" story for her reporter job. She loved magic and the freedom it gave her but she honestly hated the prejudice and Pureblood propaganda that was so steeped into the world of magic.

Allesa then sighed angrily as she heard the angry and frightened whispers from the other students over what happened at the last task, she ignored them as she made it to a carriage and climbed inside as it started towards the Train station. Soon as she made it onto the train, she quickly claimed a compartment for herself and her closest friends as the rest of the students arrived and began to get on board. Allesa spent the train ride talking to her friends and then took a nap until they reached the London train station; she said her goodbyes then head towards the Dursleys who were waiting at the car. She quickly placed her Trunk into the back of the car as she silently thanked god for placing her wand in her undetectable bag around her neck as well as all her other important possessions for when she would leave with Peter finally, she looked out the window and tuned out the Dursleys the entire trip "home" as she wonder when exactly Peter would be able to come for her….

Meanwhile, in Wonderland…

Peter was excited as he would finally be able to bring "Alice" home to Wonderland, he quickly continued working until he was finished then told Vivaldi that he was heading out for a bit. Vivaldi blinked as Peter then hurried from the room causing her to wonder why Peter was looking like his Normal self again, Peter quickly made it to the entrance to the human world and took a deep breath before heading into the portal as he whispered "I'm coming, Alice…just hang on a bit longer. It's time for you to come home now…"

About 2 weeks after the end of the Hogwarts school year…

Allesa hid a smirk as she was kicked out of the house by her uncle and quickly made her way to the place where she always met Peter at, she made sure she had everything she needed then smirked as she imagined the look on Dumbledore, Ronald and Fudge's face when they would find and read the letter she had wrote to tell them she refused to be their scapegoat or their attack-dog and that practically all of the Wizarding World in England could go screw themselves. She then noticed the scenery around her as a true smile appeared on her face and Allesa broke into a run towards the familiar tree that had just come into sight, she skidded to a stop beside the tree as she looked around hopefully for Peter but to her dismay…she couldn't see him. Suddenly her eyes were covered by a pair of gentle hands as a very familiar and very welcomed voice whispered in her ear "Hello, my sweet Alice."

Allesa spun around and looked up into her handsome white rabbit's ruby red eyes that were sparkling with profound joy, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek as she said "Let's go to Wonderland, Peter…let's go home."

Peter nodded happily as he quickly scooped her in a bridesmaid carry before running deeper into the forest, Allesa felt safe as Peter then suddenly jumped into a very large hole in the ground while he held her close to him. Allesa then watched a brilliant light washed over them causing temporary blindness, the light spots in her eyes quickly faded away as she found herself standing with Peter on a large stone tower overlooking Wonderland. She gently pulled away from Peter and ran towards the edge as she laughed happily while looking out over the scenery, Peter smiled as he walked towards her when she spun to face him and said happily "Peter…this is so gorgeous! It's even better in person; I can't help but finally feel free from those idiots. Thank you…"

Peter chuckled happily at her joy as she tackled him in a hug which he gladly returned; he then pulled away as he then said "would you like to see the castle first?"

Allesa beamed as she nodded so they headed down the steps and made their way through the forest towards the castle, they made it half way to the castle when Allesa saw a beautiful clearing filled with brightly colored wild flowers. Peter follow her gaze and smiled as she gave him a slight pleading look, he then lead her over to the clearing as she smiled brightly then began to gather a small bouquet of wild flowers happily. Peter then notice a pretty amethyst purple flower near his feet and he bent down as gently picked the flower, he then approached Allesa and gently placed the flower behind her left ear as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. Allesa gently tilted her head in response to his touch as Peter then said "You are such a precious treasure…"

Allesa smiled happily when they noticed the darkening sky above them, Peter then gently took her hand led her away from the clearing so that they would be able to the castle before night fell…

Half an hour later…

Peter and Allesa arrived at the front gate of the castle as the guards snapped to attention and said "Lord Peter, welcome back! The queen wanted to see you when you got back, sir…"

Peter sighed and nodded as Allesa pressed close to him while shivering from the chilly night air; he wrapped an arm around her and guided her up to the castle's throne room where Vivaldi was looking out a large bay window at the star studded sky. Peter then bowed and said "You wanted to see me when I got back, your majesty?"

Vivaldi turned with a stern gaze to look at Peter but her expression quickly became one of shock as she noticed Allesa standing beside Peter with a small shy smile, Vivaldi then turned to Peter in shock as she asked "Peter…is she….?"

Peter gave a slight nod as Allesa looked up at him happily before she stepped forward and bowed politely, Allesa then said "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Queen Vivaldi. Peter has told me so much about you and the other Role-holders on his yearly visits to me until he was able bring me back with him here to Wonderland."

Vivaldi's jaw dropped then she quickly snapped out of her shock and asked….


End file.
